cinepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Clerks
Plot Cast * Brian O'Halloran as Dante Hicks * Jeff Anderson as Randal Graves * Marilyn Ghigliotti as Veronica Loughran * Lisa Spoonhauer as Caitlin Bree * Jason Mewes as Jay * Kevin Smith as Silent Bob * Scott Mosier as Willam Black/Angry hockey-playing customer/Angry mourner * Pattijean Csik as The Coroner * Ken Clark as Administer of Fine/Orderly * Scott Schiaffo as The Activist/Chewlies gum rep. * Walt Flanagan as Woolen cap smoker/Egg man/Offended customer/Cat admirer * Joey Lauren Adams as Alyssa Jones (The Lost Scene) * Ed Hapstack as Hockey player/Angry funeral woman * Frances Cresci as Little smoking girl Home Release(s) * The original theatrical cut of the film in Dolby Digital 5.1 surround. **The original 1995 laser disc commentary track. **An "enhanced playback track" featuring trivia subtitles and title card descriptions. * "Clerks: The Lost Scene" animated short. This scene was originally written in the screenplay for the film but was never shot. For the DVD, the scene was animated in the same style as Clerks: The Animated Series. The scene can be presented in two different ways. **The scene can be viewed separately from the film with an introduction by Kevin Smith and Scott Mosier. **The DVD also presents the owner with the ability to play the theatrical cut of the film with the animated scene as if it were part of the feature. * The Flying Car, a short film featuring Dante and Randal. The short was shot in 2001 for The Tonight Show and features the two main characters from Clerks stuck in traffic having a somewhat similar conversation as the one in Clerks where the two are driving to a funeral and discussing sexual curiosity. On the DVD, the short is presented in its original cut with an introduction from Kevin Smith. * A series of short television ads that MTV commissioned from Kevin Smith featuring Jay and Silent Bob. Eight of them appear on the DVD (MTV also aired a special that Smith hosted but it could not be secured for the DVD for clearance reasons). The spots are introduced by Kevin Smith and Scott Mosier. * An original theatrical trailer for the film edited by Matthew Cohen with a brief introduction from Kevin Smith. * The original music video for "Can't Even Tell" performed by Soul Asylum directed by Kevin Smith. The music video is introduced by Kevin Smith and Scott Mosier. * Three short featurettes about the restoration process used to recreate the feature film for the Clerks. X DVD. In the first featurette, Scott Mosier describes the sound restoration process. In the second, David Klein explains the visual restoration process. The third featurette is hosted by Kevin Smith and Scott Mosier as a general introduction to the restored version of the film. * Original auditions for the film featuring Brian O'Halloran, Jeff Anderson, Marilyn Ghigliotti, and Ernest O'Donnell. The auditions are introduced by Kevin Smith and Scott Mosier. * DVD-ROM features. Trivia *Originally, the film ended with Dante being killed by a robber. This ending can be seen on the Clerks X extended cut. In the original edit, Dante and Randall make reference to the “Pelican”, the store's survielcne camera, which they disconnect each day. Because of this, Dante's murder would go unsolved. According to Smith, this idea was loosely based on Do The Right Thing, in which a film takes place over the course of the day and is funny, but in the end something serious happens.